


Traitor

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece/prequel/sequel to Flower and the snake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traitor

Jane opened her eyes.

She was laying on the sumptuous red velvet of a sofa. She rose and looked around.

She was in the castle hall. The windows were open to the night, and yet it was not dark inside. Lush, luminous colours - reds, greys and violet pastels - looked unreal in their beauty. Somehow she doubted that Loki had chosen this realm for it´s aesthetic reasons.

_Where was she?_

 

"I´ll escape." Jane took other bite of the apple.

Loki smiled.  He despised humans, they were usually no more than dirt under his boots, but Jane Foster had... possibilities. "You can´t. You are mine. You will live here eternally, while your friends die and turn to dust. In my bed, as my companion."

"You are insane."

Smile widened, turned psychotic. "Oh, yes."

 

"No, Jane, don´t!"

"I´m sorry, I´m sorry. Forgive me. I must to go to him."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
